


To Feel

by ZroyBefron



Series: Flesh and Bone [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana gave Jared to Evan because Evan needed friends, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Fluff, Literally this is v' smol drabble thats v' soft soooo, Other, Robot!Jared, Sorry that wasnt clear aaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZroyBefron/pseuds/ZroyBefron
Summary: Eventually Evan asked why Jared did things like these. Jared’s response to it was “Because I don’t know what it's like to be human, so it's nice to feel things that are.”





	To Feel

Jared, being the bot that he was, never knew what a real heart beat was like. He longed to have one but knew very well that something like that would never be possible. As much as he yearned. However, he did have beats around him. One of these heart beats was of Evan Hansen.   
  
Alana had told Jared that he was to live with Evan from now on. She explained to him that he would be much safer with Evan than he was with her but she would check up on him often for monthly repairs and any other essential needs for him. Jared didn’t mind at all, he loved hanging around Evan Hansen. He slowly learned all the boys tics and fidgets, the way he acted with certain things, and many more things just about Evan. At one point Jared changed the glowing white pupils in his eyes from a bright white to a fairly bright blue, stating that Evan’s eyes made him like the color.   
  
One of Jared’s favorite things about Evan, and many other people he knew however, was their heart beat. He loved the feel of it. Some days, while Evan was sitting and reading or watching TV while working on homework or just sitting to sit, Jared would come up and press his hand on Evan’s chest. At this point to Evan it was just because of the sheer innocence that Jared had. He wasn’t very exposed to many things, so any out of the ordinary things Jared did was found normal for him to Evan.   
  
Sometimes Evan would stop and quietly watch Jared. He was a fairly interesting bot, that was for sure, and really he didn’t think there was any other robot like him. Sometimes Jared would keep his hand pressed against Evan,  then move his head to Evan’s chest and quietly sit there listening. Evan would've assumed it would make him sleep if he had been human.   
  
Eventually Evan asked why Jared did things like these. Jared’s response to it was “Because I don’t know what it's like to be human, so it's nice to feel things that are.” and kept his head against Evan’s chest. Evan wasn’t fully sure what he meant by feel, he wasn’t even aware Jared _could_ feel, but he thought it was a very valid response.   
  
It was weird, having a bot in the house and hiding him from your mother in your own closet because you don’t know how your mother would react to said bot, but to Evan its still nice to know hes got a friend.   


**Author's Note:**

> This Jared is my innocent son but man oh man wait till you guys learn what Connor teaches him.
> 
> Hit me up @Bi-Evan


End file.
